Deal avec la mort
by OddLittlePlume
Summary: La mort de Voldemort a entraîné celle de Harry. Tout le monde sorcier le pleure et l'honore en érigeant des statues à son image disséminées dans le Royaume-Uni. Mais Harry n'est pas totalement mort, il erre entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants persuadé que personne ne peut le voir ou l'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'unique personne à qui il peut apparaître.


_Rating M : contenu homosexuel.  
_

Rappel des règles du site :

Rating M : Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA.

Soit : Non recommandé pour les enfants ou adolescents n'ayant pas 16 ans, avec des thèmes adultes non-explicites et suggestifs, référence à des violences, ou un langage vulgaire. Les fictions M peuvent contenir un langage, des thèmes et des suggestions d'adultes. Des descriptions détaillées ou des interactions physiques de nature sexuelle ou violente sont considérés comme des Fiction MA.

(Traduction grossière, je m'en excuse, merci de ne pas la commenter.)

* * *

**DEAL AVEC LA MORT**

Harry marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, habillé de presque rien. Une chemise et un pantalon, rien d'autre. Ses pieds touchaient la neige glacée, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid. Les flocons de neige qui tombaient le traversaient, comme à l'accoutumée. C'était ainsi depuis le 2 mai 1998, depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Il ne ressentait rien si ce n'était ses propres sentiments. Et bien qu'il errait ci et là sur les terres d'Angleterre, personne ne le voyait. Personne n'était capable de le voir. Il s'y était fait, au bout d'un certain temps, un an tout au plus. Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Il n'avait plus la sensation de faim, il n'avait plus envie de dormir, pour lui tout était comme s'il était mort. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de fantômes qui ne pouvaient être vus des sorciers. Ni même des fantômes qui gardaient leur couleur après la mort, ou en tout cas un dégradé de gris. Mais il était Harry Potter, il ne savait rien faire comme les autres. Du moins, cette chose en particulier n'allait pas le faire briller, vu que personne ne se doutait qu'il était encore là, qu'il observait le monde bien qu'il ne puisse rien toucher, et que ses cris restaient sans réponse.

Durant des mois après la défaite du Lord Noir, on s'échinait à faire couler de l'encre pour que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre sachent que Harry Potter était mort en même temps que Lord Voldemort. Des statues avaient été érigées en son honneur : à Poudlard, au ministère de la magie et dans le Londres sorcier. Parfois il suffisait seulement à Harry de penser à un lieu pour s'y retrouver dans la seconde, il n'aurait su expliquer. C'est ainsi qu'il sut que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble. Et tant d'autres choses, parfois il voyait l'âme des gens avant qu'ils ne partent de l'Autre Coté. C'étaient les rares fois où il pouvait parler d'humain à humain, même s'il n'était plus sûr d'en être un à part entière. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de pensées, à réfléchir sans arrêt au sens de la vie.

Lorsqu'Harry traversa un bout de la forêt interdite, il s'arrêta pour voir les sombrals. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa cinquième année, lorsqu'il les avait découverts grâce à Luna. Il se contenta de les observer, toujours aussi fasciné par ces créatures. Il regretta de ne pas avoir un gros morceau de viande fraîche à leur proposer, mais qu'importe, il savait d'avance que ces créatures ne le verraient pas. Il en était persuadé. Mais puisqu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais, qui aurait pu prédire qu'un de ces êtres marcherait vers lui ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'il le traverse, Harry ferma les yeux tant la sensation était pénible, mais en même temps il s'y résignait. L'animal s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, reniflant, approchant son museau pointu de sa joue. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser, comment être sûr que cette bête pouvait le voir ? Il devait se tromper. Il recula, souriant tristement, et reprit sa route vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il voulait juste regarder si le garde-chasse était là. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Mais juste savoir qu'il était en vie lui suffirait, cela lui suffisait toujours, d'autant qu'il n'était pas en état de demander plus.

Son passage achevé – et heureusement que le garde-chasse n'était pas là, car cela lui épargnait des larmes imaginaires – il se rendit au château. Tout avait été reconstruit. Bien. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas souhaité autre chose. Au passage, il tenta de passer sa main à travers la statue, mais elle rebondit contre la surface brusquement. Il regarda la statue, se désola ; encore un mystère qui ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. Il passa sa route, car il n'avait pas le temps pour la curiosité. Et dire qu'Hermione n'était même pas là pour lui apprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas. Parfois il regrettait de ne pas avoir l'entrain de son amie pour tout le savoir magique. Les élèves riaient dans les couloirs, il en reconnaissait très peu. Beaucoup étaient dans la Grande salle. Était-ce midi ? Il regarda la luminosité par les fenêtres, plutôt l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il ne ressentait pas de manque face aux plats qu'il ne pouvait plus manger, comme si ce désir, cet appétit était mort avec le reste. Il grimpa vers la tour, marche après marche, se rendit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Il alla même dans celui de Serdaigle, et dans celui de Serpentard. Il se dit un temps que cela serait drôle de chercher celui de Poufsouffle, qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Mais après tout, il pourrait garder cela pour une autre occasion. Il alla dans la Grande salle ; les retardataires étaient encore en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il remonta entre les tables, jusqu'à celle des professeurs. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup qu'il connaissait. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir Neville à la place de Chourave, et à l'autre bout, Malefoy à la place de Snape. Il vit Malefoy poser ses yeux sur lui, lâcher sa fourchette brusquement, pâlir à vue d'œil. Harry sourit à nouveau, de la même tristesse, c'était impossible de le voir. Voilà un an qu'il était invisible aux yeux de tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy, t'as vu un fantôme ? » Demanda Neville en moquant de lui.

« Ferme-la, commence pas dès le matin. » Siffla Malefoy.

Harry se focalisa sur le fait qu'il irait bien dans la tour d'astronomie, ayant décroché dès la question de Neville. Les conversations humaines n'arrivaient plus à le garder concentré. Voilà trop peu de temps qu'il n'avait parlé avec personne. Dans la seconde où Malefoy répondait à Neville, il avait déjà disparu. Il réapparut dans la tour d'astronomie, où il put observer autant que son cœur lui en disait, le paysage magnifique.

« Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu ici… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, après tout il était le seul à pouvoir entendre sa voix.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien du rythme des cloches qui sonnaient la fin des cours. Mais lorsqu'il fit nuit, et qu'il était sûr que plus personne à part ceux qui avaient astronomie rodaient, il continua son tour. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller dans les salles de divination, après tout ce n'était même pas les cours qu'il préférait. Harry descendit dans les cachots. L'homme qui avait veillé sur sa vie s'était toujours terré dans cet endroit. Il souhaita que Snape ne fusse jamais mort. Cela aussi, le rendait triste, mais au moins, à présent, il était auprès de Lily. Harry traversa la porte qui menait à la salle de potions. Snape s'était toujours amusé à le torturer, il rit presque, c'était un souvenir vivace.

« Oh bordel ! Ça recommence ! » Cria une voix que Harry identifia comme celle de Malefoy.

Harry regarda Malefoy se précipiter sur une armoire, et s'enfiler le contenu d'une fiole. Il pencha la tête, presque curieux. Il était dépité, il n'avait plus le droit de se mêler aux affaires des vivants. Lorsque Malefoy retourna à son bureau, fixant désespérément ses copies à corriger, Harry s'approcha de ladite armoire. Il chercha quel type de potion le blond avait bien pu avaler. Peut-être que s'il s'agissait d'un poison, ils pourraient discuter ensemble avant que Malefoy ne disparaisse pour l'Autre Côté.

« Potter ! Dégage de ma vue ! » Grogna Malefoy, « C'est mon esprit ! T'as pas le droit de venir polluer mon esprit ! Voilà que j'ai des hallucinations la journée maintenant. On va me mettre à Ste Mangouste si ça continue ! » Continua-t-il tout seul.

Harry ne faisait pas attention au blond, il ne faisait plus attention à rien, en réalité. Il alla de l'autre côté de la classe, traversant les tables d'une démarche nonchalante. Comme l'aurait fait Nick-quasi-sans-tête. La référence le fit sourire. Il regarda les fioles, il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur les étiquettes. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait lâché sa plume aussi bruyamment que pour sa fourchette, un peu plus tôt.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Potter ! C'est à toi que je parle ! Ou à ma tête ! Il faut que je travaille alors disparais ! » Ronchonna-t-il, « Je suis en train de me parler à moi-même en plus. Mon esprit se détraque encore plus qu'avant. T'es censé être mort, alors pour une fois j'aimerais arrêter d'halluciner que certains morts sont encore en vie. Surtout toi Potter ! » S'apitoya-t-il sur son sort, glissant ses mains sur son visage.

Alors Harry se rendit tout juste compte que Malefoy était sûrement en train de le voir. Il apparut juste en face de lui, se déplaçant par la pensée. Il bougea la main à droite, à gauche, et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il constata que Malefoy le suivait des yeux. Il constata l'agacement de Malefoy, il murmura et bafouilla en même temps des suites de mots sans sens.

« Franchement Potter, arrête de faire bouger tes lèvres, sors un son au moins que je comprenne. Sauf si ta mère ne t'a toujours pas appris à parler ? » dit-il mauvais.

« Ta gueule Malefoy. » Mimèrent les lèvres d'Harry, car seul Harry pouvait entendre sa propre voix.

« Bordel de Merlin ! » S'écria Malefoy en tombant de sa chaise, « C'est vraiment toi ? Non ! C'est pas possible, t'es censé être mort ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, il commençait déjà à se déconcentrer. Il avait la soudaine envie de se rendre dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Il y fut en une seconde. Il aimait observer le bric-à-brac. Mc Gonagall était assise dans le fauteuil en face du bureau sur lequel des dizaines de parchemins étaient entassés. Il se pencha pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais son attention décrocha dès qu'il lut les premiers mots. Il n'arrivait plus à faire trop de choses mobilisant son esprit. Il traversa le sol puis marcha dans les couloirs. Il descendit les escaliers, surtout ceux qui changeaient de palier par magie. Il voulait voir le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait envie de s'y rendre à pieds. Comme au bon vieux temps. Arrivé dans le Hall, une tête blonde et furibonde se dressa devant lui. Il ne fit pas attention et traversa Malefoy, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Eh toi ! Reviens ici ! » S'écria Malefoy en pointant du doigt le Survivant.

« Moi ? Mais M'sieur, j'ai rien fait ! » Gémit un Gryffondor de quatrième année.

« Mais non pas toi ! File en cours, toi, avant de perdre toute chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons ! » Gronda Malefoy.

Harry avait déjà avancé d'une dizaine de mètres, et continuait sa marche. Il avait vraiment envie de revoir le terrain de Quidditch. Harry passa à nouveau à côté de sa statue posthume, et fronça les sourcils cette fois alors que sa main restait encore à la surface de la pierre. Il regarda à nouveau la statue de plus près, remarquant des symboles étranges gravés dans la pierre. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient dire, mais les mots se ruaient en une confusion totale dans son esprit. Cela lui demandait trop d'énergie. Il reprit donc sa marche, et c'est dans un endroit dénué de tout élève qu'Harry se fit de nouveau appeler par Malefoy.

« Tu n'es pas censé me voir. » Dit Harry, toujours conscient qu'il était le seul à entendre sa voix.

« Oh ! Ralentis ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'suis obligé de lire sur tes lèvres. Articule ! » Le sermonna Malefoy, « Dites-moi que je ne parle pas à une hallucination. » Pria-t-il Merlin.

« Tu n'es pas censé me voir. » Répéta Harry plus lentement.

« Sacré Merlin ! Sûr que je ne suis pas sensé te voir ! Tout est dans ma tête ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu en sortes ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. » Articula Harry.

« Tu n'es pas dans ma tête ? Merlin, si c'est vrai alors t'es pas dans la... » Dit-il sans se résoudre à aller plus loin dans sa phrase. « T'es comme ça depuis... Tu sais ?

-Quatre ans. » Mima Harry lentement mais il rajouta : « Je ne sais pas si je suis mort ou non.

- Tout le monde te croit mort en tout cas, Potty. » Railla Malefoy.

Harry hocha la tête, il savait déjà cela. Il avait vu sa tombe dans laquelle on avait mis un cercueil vide. Il avait crié à Ron, Hermione, et tous ses amis qu'il était là. Il les avait suppliés de ne pas graver cette stèle à son nom. Personne ne l'avait vu, ni senti, ni entendu. Harry Potter, sur la stèle on y voyait sa date de mort. Mort pour le Royaume-Uni. Hermione lui avait fait la même couronne de fleurs que celle qui avait orné la tombe de Lily, durant la quête des Horcrux.

« Tu n'es pas sensé me voir. » répéta Harry, d'un air absent.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Essayer de te ramener de ce côté-là ? Essayer de te permettre d'aller rejoindre tes parents ? Choisis Potter. » Ajouta Malefoy en vérifiant que personne n'était là pour l'observer, et conclure qu'il parlait seul comme un fou, « Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de t'aider St Potter, après tout ce que tu m'as fait. » Siffla-t-il.

« Tu peux rien pour moi. » Souffla Harry dans sa barbe.

« Je t'ai dit d'articuler si tu veux que j'arrive à lire sur tes lèvres ! » Le rabroua Malefoy.

« La mort m'a punie.

- Ouais, ben pour un mort tu ne fais pas assez... Fantôme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Du moins ça nous épargne d'entendre ta grande gueule, et de voir ta tronche de balafré. Enfin apparemment pas à moi, puisque le sort en a décidé ainsi. Que de souffrance. » Dit-il mesquin, presque taquin.

Harry se remit à marcher, il avait décroché de la discussion avec Malefoy. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler autant, face à un vivant aussi récalcitrant d'ailleurs. Était-ce bien ou mal que Malefoy le voie ? Il n'était sensible ni à sa haine, ni à son empathie, en vrai il s'était résigné. Voir pire, comme s'il n'y avait plus de passion. La colère prenait trop d'énergie, les convictions aussi. Il se fit héler par Malefoy, il l'entendit marcher sur ses pas.

« La mort te rend moins drôle Potter. Tu ressembles à Snape comme ça. » Se moqua-t-il gentiment, ce qui fit se retourner Harry.

« C'était un grand homme. » Fit Harry, en articulant pour que Malefoy lise correctement sur ses lèvres.

« C'était mon parrain. » Lâcha fièrement Malefoy.

« Il est resté amoureux de ma mère depuis son adolescence. Il ne m'a protégé que parce qu'il la voyait en moi, mais il me détestait parce qu'il y avait de mon père aussi, en moi. Tout ça, ce n'est plus important. Il n'y a plus rien. Plus rien. Allons au terrain de Quidditch. » Termina-t-il.

Malefoy secoua la tête, puis rebroussa chemin. Harry pensa que le blond avait peut-être des cours à assurer. Lui avait désespérément envie de revoir ce terrain, l'endroit où il avait attrapé le vif d'or tant de fois. L'endroit où ses amis étaient venus jouer et l'acclamer. Si paisible lorsque personne n'y venait. Il se rappelait comme on était bien, aussi, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il ferma les yeux, savourant encore la douceur des bulles du bain qu'il avait pris en quatrième année. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans la salle de bain des préfets, avec la sirène qui coiffait ses cheveux dans un sens et dans un autre. C'était Cédric qui lui avait conseillé d'ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau, Cédric qui était mort. Il sourit tristement. Son quotidien était la mort, depuis qu'il l'avait croisée, il n'était plus en paix. Si au moins il avait pu mourir comme tout le monde, mais non, il était Harry Potter. Et Harry Potter était supposé être trop important pour faire les choses comme tout le monde. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il se rendit compte que sans doute la salle de bains était prise, alors il décida de partir. Il arpenta Poudlard dans tous les sens. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa, il était en dehors du temps. Le jour ou la nuit ne l'empêchaient pas de voir, et puisqu'il ne ressentait pas le froid il se contentait d'exister. Il repensa à Malefoy, et à la surprise qu'il avait eue lorsque l'ancien Serpentard l'avait vu. Il lui avait parlé. Quelque part, cela le rendait un peu plus vivant. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'Harry en avait.

Et puis il se dit que c'était vraiment regrettable de n'avoir jamais pu visiter le cachot sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus rien, que personne à part Malefoy ne pouvait le voir, il pourrait bien s'offrir le luxe d'en découvrir les mystères. Alors qu'il approchait des salles de potions, il entendit du bruit, une discussion dont il semblait reconnaître les voix des protagonistes. Oui, il colla son oreille contre la porte.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas être réglé par hibou ?! » Demanda une Hermione exaspérée.

« Dans le style qui ne se règle pas par hibou, j'en ai une bonne alors commence déjà par t'asseoir et cesser de te remuer en tous sens, ça me fatigue. » Fit-il sèchement, la mauvaise humeur de la Gryffondor semblait contagieuse.

« Je suis très bien debout. Tu ferais mieux de passer la vitesse suivante Malefoy, je n'ai pas une pause déjeuner très longue.

- Hum. Ça va pas être simple, ça encore. J'ose imaginer que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé y a quatre ans.

- Quoi ? Tu m'as faite appeler pour un motif urgent pour me parler de... ça ?! » Demanda-t-elle cette fois vraiment énervée.

« Y a un rapport Granger, tellement serré même que j'ai l'impression d'en devenir dingue. Toi qui as la tête bien pleine, tu es prête à répondre à une question, même si tu la trouves complètement folle ?

- Pose ta question. » Lâcha-t-elle, elle avait hâte d'en finir, tellement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas de ça, » dit-il en appuyant ses dires, « dont je veux te parler mais de Potter !

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu voudrais me parler de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry se décida à passer à travers la porte.

« Bah tiens ! Tu tombes bien toi ! Aide moi donc à m'expliquer, parce que les fantômes que personne ne peut voir ce n'est pas mon sujet de prédilection Potty ! » S'exclama Malefoy en tournant sa tête vers lui.

« Mais à qui tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione curieuse, elle se retourna, en réalité son regard se posa sur Harry sans le voir, « Tu hallucines de Harry ? C'est tes potions qui te montent au cerveau ma parole ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Dis-lui que tu peux lui dire des choses qu'elle et moi sommes les seules à savoir. » Fit Harry toujours muet.

« Puisque tu y tiens. » Répondit Malefoy à Harry, « Je suis en mesure, Granger, de te dire des choses que seule toi et Potty puissiez savoir.

- Oh vraiment ?! C'est stupide cette histoire ! Je ne te crois pas ! » Fit-elle en commençant à s'en aller, ce qui fit paniquer Harry.

« Retiens là ! Retiens là ! Dis-lui qu'elle est celle qui nous a fait perdre des points en première année à cause du Troll. Parce qu'on était venu l'aider !

- Ah tiens, elle a fait perdre des points a sa maison Granger ? » Demanda-t-il narquois, « Est-ce possible ?

« Forcément ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant, fougueuse, « Tu crois qu'avec Ombrage on n'a pas eu des problèmes avec ta... Brigade inquisitoriale ? » Acheva-t-elle mauvaise.

« En première année je parlais. Miss Je sais Tout a déjà fait perdre des points à sa maison à cause du soit disant Troll qui avait fait s'évanouir Quirell ?

- C'est sûrement Ron qui l'aura dit quand tu passais pas là. » Se défendit-elle, croisant les bras dédaigneuse, « Trouve mieux. » Le défia-t-elle.

« Elle et moi on a dansé, sous la tente, quand on cherchait les horcrux ! On écoutait la radio et Ron était parti. » Se dépêcha de dire Harry.

« La radio dans la tente ? Danser ? Horcrux ? Moins vite Potter, moins vite ! Articule ! Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? T'as piqué la copine de ton meilleur ami pendant ta désertion ou quoi ?

- C'est elle qui avait marqué l'indice sur la page d'un livre. Pour le basilic en deuxième année. Les tuyaux. On l'a trouvé quand elle était pétrifiée. » Continua Harry toujours aussi vite.

« Et l'indice sur une page de bouquin en seconde année pour le basilic dans les tuyaux. Là ça te suffit Granger ou je continue ? » Fit Malefoy qui commençait à s'impatienter, il en avait marre de faire le hibou.

« En troisième année, le retourneur de temps. Elle te croira, le retourneur de temps pour sauver Sirius ! » S'empressa-t-il de dire, faisant des grands gestes tout à côté de Drago pour être sûr d'avoir son attention.

« Oui ça va Potter, et donc le retourneur de temps pour Black. En troisième année. » Acheva Malefoy devant une Hermione silencieuse et stupéfaite.

« Merlin, faut que je m'assoie. » Lâcha Hermione d'une voix blanche, en tombant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva, le cerveau bouillonnant. « Pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui puisse le voir ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait appel à toi, Granger ?! J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai pas demandé à voir Potter !

- Oh mon... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Non c'est idiot, il est mort, pourquoi irait-il bien. » Marmonna-t-elle à elle-même en se giflant mentalement, puis elle prit une grande respiration. « Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé, est-ce qu'il t'a donné quelque chose avant de... Tu sais.

- Parler non ! Je me farcis la lecture sur ses lèvres et ce n'est pas de la soie Granger ! Et non, je te rappelle, pour noter, que nous n'avons jamais été proches amis. Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu qu'il me donne quoi que ce soit !

- D'accord, d'accord. » Le calma-t-elle en réfléchissant, « Il t'apparaît peut être à toi parce que tu es la dernière personne qu'il ait sauvé avant de mourir. » S'aventura-t-elle en se relevant, elle fit les cent pas dans la salle de potion, « C'est peut-être le seul espoir qu'il nous reste pour le faire revenir. Ou alors est-ce qu'on doit l'envoyer de l'Autre Côté ? Ah si au moins je pouvais parler avec lui ! » Déplora-t-elle.

« Non ! Elle ne peut pas me renvoyer, la mort m'a punie. La mort m'oblige à rester entre les deux mondes ! » S'alarma Harry.

« La Mort l'a puni. » Raconta Malefoy de plus en plus agacé, « Il doit rester entre les deux mondes. Quel manque pratique cette histoire. Donc tu ne peux pas le renvoyer qu'il dit, Potty.

- Zut ! Est-ce que tu en sais un peu plus ? Est-ce que tu sais s'il peut toucher des objets ? S'il a conscience du temps qui passe ? Est-ce qu'il est un fantôme maudit ou juste une âme errante ?

- Pitié Potter fait un effort quand tu vas m'expliquer parce que moi je suis à deux doigts de décrocher ! » Dit-il exaspéré, tombant sur sa chaise de bureau d'un air dramatique.

« La seule chose que je puisse toucher c'est... Ma statue, dans le parc. Le reste... Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. » Expliqua-t-il doucement, comme s'il ne croyait pas encore à ses mots.

« Il dit qu'il ne peut toucher que sa propre statue dans le parc, bravo la modestie Potter. Quel narcissisme exacerbé !

- Sa statue ? » S'exclama Hermione, concentrée, « Le compte dans le livre de Dumbledore ! J'ai trouvé ! Je repasserai Malefoy, garde bien Harry à l'œil ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de partir en coup de vent.

« GRANGER ! » Hurla-t-il, mais c'était trop tard, « Raaah c'est agaçant je ne comprends pas, POTTER ! Explique-toi si tu sais de quoi elle parle ! » Ordonna-t-il à son tour en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

« Le conte... Elle me l'a lue il y a longtemps. Il parle des reliques de la mort... » Répondit un Harry hagard.

« Voilà que Beedle s'en mêle, on n'est pas rendus ! » Fit Malefoy, encore plus exaspéré qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« J'aimerais bien aller voir Georges. Je me demande s'il vit toujours au Terrier. Ça me manque, le Terrier. » Marmonna Harry avant de s'évaporer.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Tout était tellement en ordre, comme si l'espace avait été revisité. Ils étaient à table, Ginny qui tenait la main d'un homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et le reste de la famille : Ron, George, Percy, Bill et Fleur. Charlie était absent, mais en même temps, il vivait tellement loin. La porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur qui faisait entrer Charlie, alors il était de fête finalement ? Molly les suivait, les joues rougies et ce sourie maternel que Harry aimait tant chez elle rendit sa condition un tantinet moins difficile.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier dans le journal au sujet de la fête nationale ? » Demanda Arthur à Percy.

« Rien, encore une liste évasive de tous les morts. Et un grand article pour Harry. » Signala Percy qui avait le Daily Prophet dans les mains.

Alors Harry remarqua pour la première fois que les Weasley étaient habillés sobrement pour une telle fête. Presque trop sombre, réalisa-t-il. Il y avait une table plus loin, où étaient dressées des photographies et des bougies blanches. Il se déplaça pour observer de plus près. Il remarqua alors les visages : Fred, Sirius, Remus et sa femme, lui-même. Que des visages qui souriaient. Alors il comprit, on était le 2 mai 1999, un an pile après sa mort et la mort de Fred. Pour eux, cette fête nationale était comme une fête de famille dédiée aux pertes qu'elle avait subies. 'Oh Madame Weasley, je ne voulais pas ça' pensa Harry. George avec sa fausse oreille lui rappelait avec tristesse que Fred était le seul à avoir perdu la vie, il était le seul jumeau restant, en fait, il était seul tout court.

« Geroge, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Fit Percy, et il sortit une boîte qu'il tendit à son frère. Lorsque celui-ci l'ouvrit, il resta de marbre, son visage se tordant lentement en un masque de fureur. Il y avait une lettre avec qu'il lut précipitamment.

« Tu peux te la carrer bien profond ! » Hurla-t-il en balançant la boîte à son frère ainé, puis il sortit de table et monta à l'étage, sans remarquer l'air peiné de Percy.

« George ! » S'insurgea Molly.

« Laisse Maman, laisse-le. » Fit Charlie.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir ce que la boîte contenait : la légion d'honneur. Elle lui était destinée car son frère était mort et que lui avait aidé pendant la guerre malgré cette perte. Il avait la légion d'honneur parce que son frère était mort. Et Harry pensa qu'il l'aurait eu également, parce qu'il avait assassiné quelqu'un. D'ailleurs il avait eu la légion d'honneur posthume, il l'avait su plus tard, en revenant plus tard sur sa tombe. La légion d'honneur avait été gravée sur sa stèle. Cela l'attristait. Voir sa famille de cœur ainsi chagrinée. Les couples se soutenaient mutuellement. Pourquoi ignoraient-ils tous Molly qui tentait de refouler ses larmes, alors que c'était si visible ? Il ne voulut plus être là, il aurait voulu retourner dans sa salle commune, un endroit accueillant et chaud. Et en quelques secondes il y fut, c'était un endroit rempli de bruit des jeunes étudiants. Il y avait cette bonne humeur, certains se lançaient des oreillers, deux se battaient aux échecs, et d'autres faisaient leur devoirs. Il déambula dans le château et ne revit pas Malefoy pendant plusieurs jours. Il le revit un soir, alors qu'il marchait près du lac.

« Potty ! Bordel tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de te chercher ?! » Râla Malefoy.

« Que veux-tu ? Ne voulais-tu pas que je te laisse tranquille ? » Murmura-t-il en articulant.

« Granger a peut-être une solution. Elle a demandé à Mc Go quelque chose de spécial. Juste le temps que je la prévienne, elle va venir. Mais toi, tu me suis. » Affirma-t-il.

Il prit un bout de papier dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Murmura en dirigeant sa baguette vers le papier puis le plia en avion. Il lança un sort qui fit disparaître l'avion en papier contenant le message puis il se mit en route. Harry n'eut pas de mal de le suivre, après tout il lévitait à la vitesse qu'il voulait. Ils arrivèrent près de la statue d'Harry, bien qu'il n'y comprenne rien. Hermione arriva peu après, suivant la directrice Mc Gonagal. Elles rejoignirent Malefoy, et ils échangèrent quelques mots.

« Je ne veux rien savoir Malefoy. » Fit la directrice, « Je ne comprends rien à toutes vos histoires. Faites votre expérience, le Ministère n'en saura rien. Mais remettez moi cette fichue statue en ordre après ! »

Elle partit sans rien dire. Hermione lança un regard entendu à Malefoy qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi ton idée Grangy, mais fais ça vite avant que les élèves ne viennent par ici. »

Il y eut alors une grosse explosion et Harry contempla sa statue qui avait sauté en mille morceaux.

« Par Merlin ! » S'écria Malefoy en époussetant ses vêtements.

Harry regarda sa statue encore, pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait brisé la statue en son honneur ? Pas qu'il y attachait une grande importance, mais il y avait de quoi se vexer. Oh et puis non, pourquoi tant s'embêter pour une simple statue ? Cela lui semblait si loin. Hermione se mit à chercher dans les décombres et glapit quand elle eut enfin trouvé quelque chose de pertinent.

« Malefoy, dis à Harry de prendre ça.

- Il t'entend tu sais. Il te voit aussi.

- Harry, où que tu sois, prends ça. » Dit Hermione en tenant un tissu poussiéreux au bout de ses doigts.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demanda et tendit la main vers ce que Hermione avait dans la main, sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement passer à travers et que cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. Seulement voilà, il ne le traversa pas, sa main s'écrasa sur le tissu et il en sentit même la texture. Il prit l'objet et l'approcha de lui, il reconnut ce qu'il tenait.

« La cape d'invisibilité. » Dit Harry bien qu'il fut le seul à entendre ses paroles.

« La quoi ? Potter, articule ! Par Merlin, ils vont me faire devenir fou ! » S'exclama Malefoy qui n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Il est là, il est vraiment là ! » S'extasia Hermione en sautillant sur place.

Harry enfila la cape qu'il tenait et prit forme face à sa meilleure amie et son ancien ennemi. Il tenta de parler, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche qui ne soit audible pour les autres. Hermione s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule, et constatant qu'elle ne le traversait pas, elle l'enlaça si fortement qu'il en aurait presque ressenti de la douleur.

« Harry, je suis tellement heureuse. C'est merveilleux, Harry ! » Dit-elle en fondant en larmes.

Malefoy pendant ce temps lança un Reparo à la statue qui reprit sa forme originale. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy qui lui rendit un regard méchant.

« Allez Malefoy, tu avais promis. » Dit Hermione.

« Tu n'as qu'à le faire toute seule, tu es si douée finalement.

- Malefoy, s'il te plait. Les prochaines statues sont dans le Ministère de la Magie et dans le Londres sorcier. Comment veux-tu que je le fasse toute seule ? Il faudrait qu'on se charge chacun d'une statue pour que les aurors n'aient pas le temps de s'organiser. Maintenant, il faut juste s'assurer qu'Harry puisse être aux bons endroits aux bons moments.

- Alors Potty ? » Demanda Malefoy, « Tu crois que c'est dans tes cordes ou tu vas encore aller je ne sais pas où avec tes aires de fantôme dégénéré ?

- Je ne suis pas dégénéré ! » S'exclama Harry, juste quelques secondes plus tard, car ces paroles n'avaient plus d'importances à ses yeux. « Si Hermione veut que je sois là, je serai là. »

Si tant est qu'il se souvenait devoir y être. Mais c'était Hermione, c'était important, il fallait qu'il se souvienne. Il fallait. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de son amie dans ses souvenirs les plus heureux et les plus tristes. Elle s'était faite torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange pour lui, alors il n'oublierait pas, il ferait ce qu'elle dirait.

« Harry, écoute-moi bien. » Commença Hermione en se tournant vers lui, car à présent elle pouvait le voir.

« Dans cinq minutes, apparais au centre du Londres sorcier, là où ta statue a été érigée. Une fois que tu auras récupéré la relique de la mort, va au Ministère de la Magie, là où est ton autre statue. Tu as compris Harry ? Tu n'auras que très peu de temps. » Le prévint-elle.

Drago Malefoy avait disparu, Hermione quant à elle courrait vers la grille qui séparait Poudlard du reste du monde. Ils allaient détruire les statues d'Harry. Ils allaient commettre un crime contre la nation, une profanation de l'histoire, quelque chose de si grave qu'ils devraient être déférés face au Magenmagot. Alors Harry fit ce qu'on lui demanda, il pensa très fort à Londres. Londres, le chemin de traverse, il se souvint de la boutique des Weasley et il se retrouva automatiquement dedans. Là-bas, un grand chahut, on hurlait en tous sens.

« Quelqu'un a explosé la statue de Harry Potter ! » Criait quelqu'un.

« Les mangemorts reviennent ! » cria un autre.

Harry lévita, traversa bon nombre de sorciers et animaux jusqu'à arriver jusqu'à sa statue en miettes, et Drago Malefoy qui s'était vu désarmé par des aurores qui l'encerclaient.

« Drago Malefoy, nous vous arrêtons pour crime contre la nation. » décréta quelqu'un qu'il reconnut comme étant Ronald Weasley, et il semblait tellement fier d'avoir arrêté le blond que cela rendit Harry presque triste.

Harry se pencha dans les amas de débris.

« Eh vous là-bas ! » Hurla un auror, « Ne bougez plus ! »

Harry avait toujours la cape sur lui, bien qu'il ait pu traverser les gens par un quelconque mystère, on pouvait toujours le voir. La rumeur des mangemorts enfla. Harry ramassa ce qui ressemblait à la pierre de résurrection et lança un dernier regard au blond.

« Merci Drago, je ne l'oublierai pas. » Dit-il avant de disparaître, pensant très fortement au Ministère de la Magie, où trônait sa statue qui remplaçait l'ancienne fontaine.

Ron baissa presque sa baguette, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. N'était-ce pas la voix d'Harry Potter, à l'instant, qui venait de s'exprimer ? Là sous cette cape étrange qu'il reconnut pour avoir été si souvent dessous, n'était-ce pas... Et puis l'être disparut comme il était apparu, il en conclut à une hallucination, et mit aux arrêts Drago Malefoy. Harry apparut dans le Ministère de la Magie, si proche de sa statue et si étrange que beaucoup s'arrêtèrent en le voyant. Hermione, une fois qu'il était arrivé, lança le sort qui brisa la statue en des milliers de morceaux. Les aurors étaient des centaines au Ministère de la Magie, alors Harry se dépêcha de prendre ce que la statue tenait en son sein : la baguette de sureau. Les aurores encerclaient Hermione cette fois, et le menaçaient de leur baguette.

« Enlevez votre cape ! Ceci sera le seul avertissement où nous attaquerons à vue ! » Cria un auror.

« Merci Hermione. » Dit Harry qui sentait de plus en plus sa conscience lui revenir, comme une buée qui s'estompait et qui laissait la clarté des choses revenir, « Je reviendrai Hermione, je viendrai t'aider. » Promit-il à une Hermione émue de l'entendre à nouveau.

Harry fut obéissant pour un Gryffondor, il ôta sa cape qui lui permettait d'être vu par tous, et disparut sans que quiconque ne puisse le voir lui ou les objets qu'ils transportait. Alors il sut tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire, il alla à l'étage des Mystères, cet étage où il avait combattu des mangemorts une fois, cet étage où Sirius avait été assassiné. Alors il sut plus précisément où il devait se rendre : l'arche dans la salle de la Mort. Il arriva au pied de l'arche et s'y agenouilla, devant lui le voir noir ondulait sous un vent imaginaire. Il se rhabilla des reliques de la mort puis réfléchit.

« Je convoque la mort pour troquer ses reliques. » Dit Harry tout fort.

Les feux qui éclairaient la pièce menacèrent de s'éteindre face à un vent imaginaire, encore. Lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers l'arche, une sorte d'ombre encapuchonnée était en train de traverser le voile, s'habillant du dit voile, ne laissant plus que l'arche vide de tout voile et dépourvu de toutes ces voix qu'il entendait d'habitude.

« Harry James Potter. » Dit la voix grave et glaçante de la Mort, une voix qui n'appartenait à aucun être vivant ni mort, qui n'appartenait à aucun âge, venant à la fois des tréfonds de l'enfer et du haut du royaume des esprits.

La Mort tendit sa main composée de brume noire et d'os.

« Rends-moi mes reliques. » Dit-elle sans préambule.

« Je souhaite les troquer contre quelque chose de même valeur.

- Dis ton prix. » Annonça la Mort.

Harry réfléchit, il n'était pas sage, il n'était pas de Serdaigle. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de faire une bourde dans ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je souhaite retrouver l'état dans lequel j'étais une semaine avant ma mort, le même corps, la même puissance magique, les mêmes facultés mentales, garder en mémoire tout ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et avoir une longue vie sans conséquences directes ou indirectes de notre marché. » Avait-il dit le souffle court ; avait-il seulement oublié un détail ?

« Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? » Dit la Mort.

Pour montrer qu'il n'était pas avide de pouvoir, Harry lui désigna la baguette de sureau. Il craignait que la Mort ne le maudisse pour ce qu'il avait osé demander : la vie, une vie simple, normale, comme tout être vivant voulait l'avoir. La Mort fit apparaître devant Harry un parchemin noir écrit à l'encre dorée. Le contrat était en bonne et due forme, il ne constatait aucune faille. Il était stipulé dans le contrat qu'Harry échangeait sa vie contre la baguette la plus puissante du monde. La baguette qui était dans les mains d'Harry s'envola pour arriver dans la main osseuse de la Mort tandis que le contrat s'enroulait sur lui-même avant de venir se ficher dans la poitrine de Harry, le faisant étouffer, souffrir. Il revivait, son cœur apparaissait et se mettait à battre, sa peau se reconstituait, ses organes, son souffle, tout ce qui faisait son être réapparaissait. Il regardait le sol où quelques gouttes de son sang tombaient, une coupure qu'il s'était faite sur le champ de bataille. Il en aurait pleuré, il était vivant. Sous ses yeux, la baguette de sureau n'était plus qu'une branche de bois quelconque.

« Dis ton prix. » Ordonna la Mort à nouveau.

Harry réalisa encore un peu brumeux qu'il lui restait encore deux reliques de la mort à troquer : la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité. Il pensa tout d'abord à Remus et Nimphadora, pardon, Tonks. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il les ressuscite pour qu'ils vivent avec leur fils orphelin. Mais il pensa aussi à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de vivre cette vie, alors il fit un choix, aussi égoïste fut-il.

« Je souhaite que Sirius Black retrouve l'état dans lequel il était une semaine avant sa mort, le même corps, la même âme, la même puissance magique, les mêmes facultés mentales et même personnalité, garder en mémoire tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à sa mort et avoir une longue vie sans conséquences directes ou indirectes de notre marché. » Dit Harry à bout de souffle, s'il avait oublié d'énoncer quelque chose dans son souhait, la vie de Sirius serait un cauchemar.

« Et que me donneras-tu en échange ? » Demanda la Mort.

Harry se fit la réflexion que cela ferait un bon compte pour les enfants. Où comment un fantôme ressuscita et redonna la vie à son parrain. C'était d'un comique déplacé. Sirius... C'était son vœu le plus cher. Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité et la tendit humblement à la Mort.

« Jamais personne ne pourra plus se cacher du regard de la Mort si le marché est conclu. » Dit Harry d'une voix faible.

La Mort fut convaincue. Un autre contrat de papier noir et d'encre dorée apparut tandis que la cape d'invisibilité arrivait se plaça directement sur ses épaules. La cape avait enfin retrouvé sa propriétaire originelle. Le contrat se roula sur lui-même et vint tomber au sol. Une lumière affreusement agressive se manifesta à l'endroit où il était, et Sirius apparut, allongé là, à peine conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Dis ton prix. » Fit la voix de la mort bien plus pressante maintenant.

Harry réfléchit, si Sirius prenait conscience de ce qui se déroulait ici-bas, il tenterait de l'en empêcher et il ne le voulait pas. Harry aurait pu ressusciter ses parents, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, aussi tentant que cela aurait pu l'être. Il avait choisi Sirius, Sirius qui était resté célibataire, qui avait toujours combattu pour la cause quand il n'était pas enfermé à tort. Il y avait autre chose qu'il pouvait faire, non pas pour Cédric, son adversaire pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, mais pour quelqu'un qu'il adorait comme un frère.

« Je souhaite que Fred Weasley – fils de Molly et Arthur Wealsey – retrouve l'état dans lequel il était une semaine avant sa mort, le même corps, la même âme, la même puissance magique, les mêmes facultés mentales et même personnalité, garder en mémoire tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'à sa mort et avoir une longue vie sans conséquences directes ou indirectes de notre marché. » Souffla Harry.

On était jamais sûr avec la famille Weasley, combien de Fred avaient-ils dans leur famille ? Ainsi Harry préféra nommer ses parents, pour être sûr. La Mort ne posa pas la question qu'Harry montra directement la pierre de résurrection.

« Plus jamais quelqu'un ne pourra aller chercher un être qui est mort pour le faire revivre si notre marché est conclus. »

La Mort resta un instant là, à regarder Harry sans que celui-ci ne le regarde expressément dans les yeux. Harry sentit la pierre de résurrection s'envoler de sa main. Un dernier contrat de papier noir apparut dans les airs au nom de Fred Weasley.

« Harry ? » Souffla Sirius qui reprenait conscience.

La pierre de résurrection tomba au sol et n'était plus qu'un caillou ordinaire. Le contrat s'enroula sur lui-même, il tomba au sol, et dans la même lumière le corps de Fred apparut par terre.

« Nous nous reverrons le jour de ta mort Harry James Potter. » Dit la Mort en disparaissant derrière le voile, le rideau noir se reforma, les voix reprirent leurs chuchotements.

« Harry ! » S'écria Sirius en serrant son filleul dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Sirius, ça va aller. » Dit Harry en serrant fortement son parrain dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Fred.

« Fred ? » Appela-t-il en secouant le jumeau Weasley.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oulah... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça va aller. »

Harry se souvenait de la sortie du Ministère, ils prirent l'ascenseur, convenant que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour discuter.

« Vous avez entendu ? Il parait que Miss Granger et le fils Malefoy vont être jugés cet après-midi pour crime contre la nation.

-Il parait qu'ils ont démolis les statues de Harry Potter, le sauveur de l'humanité.

-Quelle ignominie, dire qu'ils prétendaient être ses amis, il se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait. »

Harry dut retenir ses compères ressortissants de la mort pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Il les lâcha dans le Hall, leur ordonnant de prendre les cheminées vers le square Grimmaud en attendant qu'il leur explique, et surtout qu'ils ne parlent à personne. Une fois qu'ils étaient partis, et il pria Merlin qu'ils fassent ce qu'il leur avait dit, il prit l'ascenseur vers le département où seraient jugés ses amis. Il n'était pas habillé convenablement, mais il s'en fichait. Il arriva face à la porte du tribunal qui n'était même pas gardée, et lorsqu'il entendit que le juge affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucun témoin pour plaider en leur faveur de manière concrète, Harry ouvrit les portes avec un grand fracas.

« Si, il y en a un. » Cria tout fort Harry.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandèrent les jurés du Magenmagot.

« Faites-moi sortir ce garçon. » Cria le juge.

« Vous ne me toucherez pas ! » Affirma Harry en regardant les deux aurors qui s'approchaient de lui, « Je suis HARRY JAMES POTTER, et je jure solennellement que les actes commis par Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ont étés exécutés sous mes ordres. Allez-vous me condamner pour crime contre la nation parce que j'ai fait détruire deux des statues érigées en mon nom ? » Hurla-t-il.

Certains crièrent d'indignation, affirmant qu'il était un menteur, car Harry Potter était comme si, comme ça. D'autres le traitèrent de fou, après tout, il n'avait même pas de chaussure. Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Pas de chaussures à ses petits pieds, pas même des chaussettes, malheur. Harry fit la seule chose qui lui sauvait la peau dans ce cas, il souleva sa frange qui révélèrent sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« La séance est suspendue ! Qu'on remette les prévenus en cellule et qu'on fasse arrêter ce jeune homme jusqu'à ce que la situation soit éclairée. » Proclama le juge.

Hermione et Drago furent emmenés, Harry quant à lui fut emmené autre part. On le toucha à peine, de peur qu'il soit le vrai lui et qu'il soit alors trop précieux. On lui donna même des chaussures, pourquoi ? Il ne le sut jamais. Un homme arriva dans la salle, prit une photo avec un appareil photo magique et le donna à un collaborateur pour qu'il fasse passer les photographies afin que le jeune homme soit identifié par le plus grand nombre de gens. Il le força à prendre une potion qui devait inverser la prise éventuelle de polynectar, mais il n'y eut aucun résultat. Après plus de cent témoignages que Harry était bien LE Harry, on lui demanda de se plier à un autre interrogatoire sous véritasérum. Il accepta, ravi de pouvoir se débarrasser enfin de ce satané enquêteur, une fois qu'il devrait dire la vérité, il n'aurait plus besoin de se forcer à être poli.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Harry James Potter.

- Quand êtes-vous né ?

- 31 juillet 1980.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où étiez-vous depuis la chute de Voldemort ?

- Entre deux mondes.

- Ça vous faisait plaisir de vous balader entre le monde moldu et celui des sorciers ? Alors que tout le monde vous croyait mort ?!

- Je ne me baladais pas entre le monde moldu et le monde des sorciers.

- Ah oui ? Bah bien sûr ! Et dans quels mondes vous vous baladiez ?!

- Entre la vie et la mort.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ce gars se paie ma tête ! Il ment sous veritasérum en plus !

- Je peux vous dire que Dumbledore est mort de la main de Severus Snape parce que j'étais là, je l'ai vu. Je peux vous dire que Drago Malefoy est professeur de potions à Poudlard parce que je suis allé le voir.

- Vous voulez dire que Drago Malefoy vous a couvert pendant toutes ses années ?!

- Non, ce n'est que récemment que je me suis rendu compte qu'il pouvait me voir. »

Il fit venir une autre fiole de veritasérum qu'il testa sur son collègue de travail avant d'en faire boire à Harry.

« Comment vous appelez vous ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry Potter !

- Avez-vous conspiré contre l'état ?

- NON !

- Assis Potter. Avez-vous demandé à Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy de détruire les statues.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi avez-vous affirmé le contraire dans la salle d'audience ?

- Parce que j'ignorais le plan d'Hermione quand elle a fait exploser les statues.

- Quel était le plan de Miss Granger ?

- Elle voulait me permettre de retrouver ce qui m'appartenait.

- Des choses qui vous appartenaient qui étaient dans les statues ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les statues Potter ?

- Du granit.

- Me prenez pas pour un strangulot Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les statues et qui vous appartenaient ?!

- Les reliques de la mort. »

C'était sorti sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« Où sont les reliques de la mort Potter ?

- Avec la Mort.

- OÙ SONT LES RELIQUES DE LA MORT POTTER !

- Avec la Mort ! »

Harry finit par être relâché, sa fortune lui fut rendue ainsi que l'acte affirmant qu'il était bien vivant. Hermione fut relâchée sans que rien d'inquiétant ne soit dans son dossier, si ce n'était un acte de dégradation des biens publics qu'elle devrait se charger d'arranger avec sa propre magie. De même pour Drago Malefoy, qu'ils essayaient de coincer depuis des années pour des histoires le reliant aux mangemorts d'antan. Le collègue à qui l'enquêteur d'Harry avait fait boire le veritaserum fit internr l'interrogateur de Harry à Ste Mangouste pour un cas de folie aiguë, il était obsédé par l'immortalité et persuadé que les reliques de la mort existaient. Elles avaient existé, corrigea Harry. Ron arriva face à lui tandis qu'Hermione le serrait dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Bien joué Potty, la prochaine fois, arrives plus tôt, les chaises des cellules sont très inconfortables. » dit Drago en s'en allant vers Poudlard.

« Harry... » Dit Ron, « J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, j'avais entendu ta voix et... »

Hermione lâcha Harry et lui dit qu'ils se retrouveraient bientôt, elle alla vers la cheminée et lui proposa de se retrouver au Square Grimaud, puisque c'était chez lui dorénavant. Il lui cria de ne pas aller là-bas mais déjà elle se faisait avaler par les flammes vertes. Harry se massa les tempes. Il n'avait dit à personne que Sirius et Fred étaient vivant. Nom d'un troll !

« Où étais-tu ? » Souffla Ron en l'enlaçant fortement.

« Écoute Ron, c'est assez compliqué là. Il faut que j'aille Square Grimaud. On se parlera plus tard, je te le promets.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Ron.

- Non ! Je viens avec toi ! »

Impossible de le raisonner, Harry arriva donc dans l'âtre de la cheminée et déclara tout haut le 12 Square Grimaud. Arrivé dans la maison, il faillit s'étaler au sol, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Arrivé là, c'était la guerre civile. Des objets volaient en tous sens.

« Arrête de me balancer des objets ! » Cria Sirius.

« Que j'arrête de te balancer des objets ? Que j'arrête de te balancer des objets ? Tu es là comme un débile avec ton sourire stupide à me demander d'arrêter ?! » hurla Hermione en lui lança un vase en plein visage.

Fred à côté était bidonné de rire. Harry avait du louper un épisode, mais à vrai dire, il était de son vivant assez aveugle, et une fois mort la tête dans le coton h24.

« Peu importe ce que vous êtes en train de faire, scène de ménage ou quoi, Ron arrive. » Dit Harry en passant devant eux.

Hermione se tut, le rouge aux joues, indignée. Sirius avait-il oublié qu'il était mort ? En était-il de même pour Fred ? Leur mémoire était la même qu'une semaine avant leur mort, alors il se pouvait que oui. Harry promit à Hermione qu'il saurait tôt ou tard ce que c'était cette histoire avec son parrain.

« Au fait, je vous ai ressuscité, donc Ron vous croit mort tous les deux. » Dit Harry d'un air normal, se faisant considérer comme fou au bout du sixième mot.

Ron arriva dans la cheminée et se figea, devant lui se tenaient Sirius et Fred. Harry et Hermione étaient dans la cuisine en train de voir s'il restait quelque chose à manger.

« F... Fred ? » Bafouilla Ron.

« Bah alors R... Ronny ? Tu sais même plus prononcer mon nom ? » le chahuta Fred.

« Tu étais mort, je t'ai vu, tu...

- Allez, n'importe quoi Ron, si j'étais mort je le saurais. » Affirma Fred un sourire large comme le Japon.

« En fait Fred, quand j'ai demandé à la Mort de me rendre la vie, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle te la rende aussi. » Dit Harry, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, « Tu es mort pendant la grande bataille de Poudlard. Nous sommes le 31 juillet 2002. D'ailleurs bien joué Hermione, c'est sûrement parce que c'est mon anniversaire que la Mort a pu dealer avec moi. »

Mais ladite Hermione s'était éclipsée ailleurs, d'ailleurs, Sirius n'était plus là non plus. Harry ferait la lumière sur cette histoire, foi de Potter.

« Rah, peu importe. » Rajouta Harry, « La vérité c'est qu'il va falloir te faire réhabiliter Fred, car je suis navré te de dire qu'il y a une pierre tombale à nos deux noms.

- Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de vérité qui fait rire. Tu devrais contacter George, Freddie, et le reste de ta famille. » Dit Harry, « George était vraiment en colère quand le Ministère t'a remis une médaille d'honneur posthume.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? » S'écria Ron.

« J'étais là, mais personne ne pouvait me voir ou m'entendre alors. » Dit Harry, avant de finir sa tasse de chocolat et laisser les Weasley ensemble, le temps d'aller élucider le mystère d'Hermione.

Il alla à l'étage et retrouva les deux échappés dans la chambre de Sirius dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il n'osa pas approcher, préférant écouter aux portes. C'était peu reluisant, mais c'était amusant, dans un sens. Hermione pleurait, mais pas comme quand elle s'était retrouvée presque métamorphosée en chatte en seconde année à cause du polynectar, non, comme lorsque Ron lui avait brisé le cœur quand il les avaient quittés durant la quête des horcrux. Enfin, cela y ressemblait.

« Hermione. » Dit Sirius, « Hermione parle-moi. »

Mais cela ne fit que redoubler la crise de larmes de sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione, explique-moi.

-Ça fait 5 ans que tu...

- Que quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en arrivant dans son dos, posant de manière hésitante sa main sur le haut de son bras qu'elle avait croisé avec l'autre.

« Que tu es MORT. » Cria-t-elle en échappant à son toucher, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Sirius, Harry put voir concrètement l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Ce n'était pas la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie pour Ron, c'était pire.

« Et tu es là. » Continua Hermione douloureusement, « Et je ne sais pas si je dois encore m'attendre à ce que tu... Ou si je dois... »

Harry vit que Hermione se crispait en avant tant la douleur de sa peine était grande, cela lui fit mal également. Il vit alors Sirius prendre Hermione dans ses bras, il vit son parrain embrasser sa meilleure amie dans le cou avant de l'embrasser pour de vrai. Il n'eut qu'une pensée avant de s'éloigner pour leur laisser leur intimité, et Ron dans tout ça ? Arrivé en bas, Harry vit que Ron avait fait venir George qui pleurait en s'accrochant à son jumeau ressuscité comme un perdu, Ron aussi était joint à eux. 12 Square Bureau des pleurs, c'était ce que c'était devenu. Le cœur en berne, Harry décida de partir ailleurs, comme il le faisait si bien quand il était à l'état de fantôme, aller quelque part puis autre part suivant sa logique. Et sa logique à l'instant lui demandait d'aller à Poudlard. Pas pour fanfaronner parce qu'il était vivant, non, parce que quelqu'un l'y attendait là-bas. Il avait une dette envers Drago Malefoy et il comptait bien l'honorer. Il arriva sur le chemin de traverse à Londres et prit une cheminée jusqu'à Poudlard où il atterrit automatiquement dans le bureau de la directrice, actuellement McGonagal.

« Potter ! » S'écria Minerva en bondissant de sa chaise.

« Désolé professeur. » Dit Harry en toussant, « Ce n'est vraiment pas mon moyen de transport préféré. Je crois que j'ai mis de la suie partout. » Déplora-t-il.

Mais aussitôt le professeur McGonagal le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser comme un ballon de baudruche.

« Pro... fesseur... J'étooooouffe ! » Gémit-il.

« Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir en vie Potter. » Dit l'Ecossaise en essuyant une larme de joie au coin de l'œil avec un mouchoir à carreaux.

« Oui, oui, moi aussi je suis content d'être là. » Dit-il en regardant le tableau de Dumbledore qui lui souriait et lui faisait coucou, « C'est possible que je voie le professeur Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il en y mettant les formes.

« Il est sûrement à la tour d'astronomie. Allez-y. » Dit le professeur McGonagal, et avant qu'Harry n'ait franchi la porte du bureau directorial elle ajouta, « Potter ? J'ai hâte de vous revoir.

- Moi aussi professeur. »

Et Harry partit dans les couloirs comme dans sa jeunesse, arrivant tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour y trouver le blond qui fumait des cigarettes moldues.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé Malefoy. » Dit-il tout haut pour manifester sa présence.

« Et ? » Répondit le blond en se retournant, un sourcil relevé pour le défier.

« Je tiens à te remercier.

- Inutile.

- Mais j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour moi petit pote Potter, rentre chez toi avec tes amis. »

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître après ces années passées sous la forme d'un spectre, c'était l'odeur de la mort. Et Harry la localisait précisément sur Malefoy. Il lui attrapa le bras et le découvrit pour y voir l'ancienne marque des ténèbres.

« Lâche-moi ! » Siffla l'ex-Serpentard.

« Depuis quand c'est comme ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Assez.

- C'est vraiment moche.

- Je sais ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Potty, alors arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. Il me reste quelques mois, le tatouage de ma mère et celui de mon père en étaient presque à ce stade quand ils sont morts. Il ne me manque plus que quelques centimètres et ça en sera fini de ton vieil ennemi, réjouis-toi.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi Drago, tu ne l'es plus.

- Oh, trop d'honneur. » Répondit-il avec sarcasme, se rallumant une autre cigarette.

« Il y a sûrement quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

- Je sais pas, est-ce que tu aurais une quatrième relique de la mort pour me sauver la peau ? Non ? Comme c'est prévisible. »

Harry attrapa le bras de Drago, lui vola sa baguette dont il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait choisi pour maître un jour, alors qu'il l'avait volé à Drago dans son propre manoir, et entonna quelques formules étranges.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?! » S'écria Malefoy qui tentait de se libérer.

Mais Harry continuait à entonner cette formule et cela eut une répercussion directe sur la marque de Voldemort.

« Arrête ! Tu vois pas qu'elle s'agrandit ?! »

Et elle s'agrandit encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre le stade final où le serpent du tatouage s'infiltrait dans le corps de celui qui le portait jusqu'à envahir tout son corps et le tuer. Mais au lieu de cela, Harry fit un mouvement de baguette qui fit sortir le serpent hors de la peau ; celui-ci émit des sifflements écœurants. Harry l'extirpa du corps de Drago et lança un Patronus sur la chimère qui se dissout automatiquement.

« Le patronus est fait à partir du plus fort de nos souvenirs heureux, Voldemort faisait ses marques à partir de sa haine et de la peur de ses serviteurs. Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de se débarrasser de ces choses, à mon avis. » Raisonna Harry.

Drago Malefoy était par terre, encore tremblant à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ça va aller Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Drago prit sa main sans hésiter, se releva avec son aide puis le serra dans ses bras. Harry ne sut plus à combien d'accolades il en était. Il aurait dû les compter.

« Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie. » Dit Drago dans son oreille.

« J'ai remboursé ma dette, une vie pour une vie. Je préfère te sauver toi plutôt que Voldemort. » Pouffa Harry de rire.

Mais cette accolade était spéciale. C'était une accolade qui venait de son ennemi de toujours, et elle durait étonnamment plus longtemps.

« Malefoy ? » Appela Harry, le blond s'était endormi ou quoi ?

En réalité Malefoy pleurait de soulagement. Cette histoire aurait dû s'appeler Bureau des Pleurs. Cependant Malefoy était trop pudique pour lui montrer ses larmes en face, alors avait-il décidé de pleurer sur son épaule, là où Harry ne verrait pas, jusqu'à plus soif.

« Maintenant c'est moi qui te dois quelque chose. » Dit Drago à son oreille.

« Donne-moi ton amitié, c'est déjà assez. » Proposa humblement Harry.

« Je te propose plus. » Ajouta Drago.

« Ce serait déraisonnable. » Dit Harry, il ne voulait pas d'argent de la part de Malefoy, cela ne lui servirait à rien.

« Il n'y a pas de raison en amour.

- Attends, tu te fous de moi ? »

Harry se détacha de Drago et tenta d'y deviner le vrai du faux, ce qui fut très difficile vu qu'il s'obstinait à regarder le sol, le paysage, ailleurs qui n'était pas Harry.

« Je suis sérieux.

- Sois sérieux en me regardant dans les yeux. Franchement Malefoy, ça va trop loin. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. » Dit Harry en se grattant la nuque.

« Je ne le fais pas pour ça d'accord ? » S'énerva Drago.

« Drago, si tu es... Pardonne-moi l'expression ; si tu es amoureux de moi, alors c'est vraiment tortueux comme truc.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on se pourrit la vie mutuellement, voilà pourquoi. On est incompatibles, on se tolère, c'est tout.

- N'as-tu aucun autre argument que mon comportement envers toi et tes amis ? »

À vrai dire il en avait des tas, mais il savait aussi que depuis qu'il était libérer de sa pression familiale, Drago n'était plus le même.

« J'avoue que tu n'es plus le même qu'au temps où on allait à Poudlard.

- Et si ce moi actuel avait toujours été moi, caché derrière le reste, le Malefoy de bonne famille.

- C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu me détestais. Tu me mettais toujours dans les pires situations. Franchement Malefoy, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Parce que tu n'es pas gay ?

- Parce que si tu es amoureux depuis tout ce temps de moi, alors tu as dû souffrir au moins autant que moi avec ma lutte contre Voldemort, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir mélanger nos deux douleurs ensemble.

- Et que dis-tu de mêler nos espoirs ? » Demanda Drago. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui aurait dû se dérober mais qui finalement attendit voir ce qu'il se passait.

Drago l'enserra dans ses bras une fois de plus, dardant son regard à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas vus.

« Donne-moi une chance d'être dans ton cœur autrement qu'en suscitant de la pitié ou de la haine. » Demanda Drago au creux de son oreille.

Il était bien connu que le passage de la haine à l'amour était délimité par une barrière si fine qu'on pouvait la franchir à tout bout de champ sans s'en apercevoir. C'était ce qu'il s'était passé pour Drago, et peut être arriverait-il à attirer Harry dans son ascension vers le bonheur. Drago lui vola un baiser ardent alors que sa faim lui faisait désirer plus et plus encore jusqu'à s'enivrer totalement du Survivant. Harry céda, quand on avait affronté la Mort et sauvé ses fesses, on faisait moins la fine bouche quant au nom de celui qui nous donnait du bonheur, car ce bonheur, il en convint, était d'une qualité à la hauteur de son rang. La suite n'apparteint qu'à eux, à vous de vous en faire une idée, mais s'il y a une chose de catégorique sur ce couple étrange, c'était que la passion était maître mot dans leur relation.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à une amie spéciale qui m'a aidée à construire certains dialogues qui me donnaient du fil à retordre. Et à tous ceux qui voudraient écrire une suite à cette histoire, ou en réécrire la fin, je suis ouverte à toute proposition.

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
